Currently the most commonly used systems for producing microdermabrasion are air entrainment systems that involve a vacuum or pressure apparatus that directs a flow of air carrying a reducing substance in the form of a particulate abrasive substance against the portion of the skin being treated. While these systems have been shown to be safe and effective, they suffer from disadvantages. In particular, the systems are mechanically complex and expensive. The treatment is usually conducted in a medical facility and applied by trained personnel or a physician. Accordingly, for the patient the treatments are both inconvenient and costly. Examples of these systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,432, 5,100,412, and 5,954,730.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a microdermabrasion system that is as safe and effective as air entrainment systems currently used, but are less complex, less expensive, and adaptable for use by the patient in his home.
Abrasive pads, files, and the like, are known in the art, which comprise an abrasive surface that is rubbed over the skin surface to abrade the skin. The abrasive surface may include ridges, sharp edges, blades or projection that function to abrade and scrape the skin surface. The abrasive surface also may include abrasive substances imbedded in the surface, or adhered to and/or protruding from the surface. These devises have been used to remove corns and calluses, and the like, but are not commonly used for microdermabrasion applications. A problem with these abrasive-surface devices is that it is difficult prevent overuse and excessive abrasion of the skin. As the surface is stroked over the skin, there is very little indication when the abrasion becomes excessive and begins to damage the skin. This is particularly a problem with inexperienced or untrained persons who in their zeal to see improvement are apt to over-abrade and damage the skin.